AngryDimension Video Game Nerd
by AngryFanFicNerd
Summary: The Angry video game nerd buys a game online and is now trapped inside along with Gitar guy and two young girls. Meanwhile Neptune is trying to deafet Arfoire. NerdXHerem OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Quick anouncement.**

 **I am back guys sorry for not uploading for a year Its just I forgot my pasword.**

 **But now I have began my first year of high school so I will try to upload more often.**

 **Enjoy the story**

Chapter 1

The Geek, The Nep and the Game

The a Angry Video Game Nerd was sitting about in his room. Playing his shitty games. "Man this game is so shit!" He said throwing his controler to the ground.

The nerd looked around his room looking through the games he has. "Shit. shit . shit. shit. shit .shit." He then goes to his computer. "might as well check my emails." He then turns on his computer. "Lets see."

He scrolls down on recent games that came out. "Duck game, Call of duty, Batman," He finishes up his looking around and goes to his emails. "What is this?" He sees a link from a mister lived

"Who the in the mother fucking ass is named Lived." He ignors it and goes to the link. The page takes him to a strange website. "Hyperdimension neptunia?" The 20 year old man looks at the home screan. "Well does not seem so bad."

He reads the rest of the website. "So there based on game consols?" He orders the Rebrth game and downloads it on steam. "Well why not. I like taking people back to the past but nothing to bad about something modern."

He gets the other 2 rebirth games as well. "Might as well get two more while I am at it." The nerd gets both rebirth 2 and 3, "Who the fuck knows mabey this will be the best games I have ever played."

3 days later.

The nerd woke up in his bed and checked the callender. "Good I got the week off." He goes to his computer to see that his games have downloaded. "Fucking finally. At least it was faster then superman" The AVGN said remebering the commador 64 and superman.

He turned on the camra. "Alright so I know you guys don't excpect this sort of thing from me. I usualy do old games like really old games. But this game is only 8 or 9 years old." He said pointing to the camrea.

"But I did sonic 2006... I think I deserve something okay." The nerd looked at the main menu of the game. "Now from the cover you might think What is this anime shit. What are you a weeb?" He said in a silly voice. "Well Look I like doing something diffrent okay. Leave me the fuck alone and let me have this!" He said.

He uses the key board. "Okay so the first thing you may notice when you start the game is all the shit you get when you download the DLC."

All the DLC comes up.

"Like fuck I know I have DLC!" He begins to clik really fast. "Come the fuck on!" He clicks faster. "SO after 70,000 pop ups The game finally begins."

"The story is simple 4 nations lived together in harmeny, something,something War,something something power, something,somthing Fire nation attacks."

One of the girls with blue hair looks angrly at one with green hair. "Thunder tits!" The nerd laughs. "Okay I was not expecting that!"

Okay so each of these 4 girls represt a gaming tiecoon. The green one is Xbox The white one is Wii or nintendo the purple one is sega. and... The last one is Playstaytion

The nerd looks left and right. "There anems are Vert Blanc Neptune and Noire respectivly." "After a bit Ne-" "Hay!"

The nerd looks back to see Bugs bunny, with a machine gun. "Time To FUCKING DIE!" He shoots the nerd but he quickly gets out of the way. "I thought you were dead!" "Was I!"

Bugs then walks up to the nerd and hits him with the bottom of his gun.

"Time to see what hell is like nerd!"

Was the last thing he heared before going unconitions.

Meanwhile out side.

A young girl with glasses and black hair was walking to the front of the AVGN's house. "Its been to long since I saw him." She said happly.

She then notices the door is unclocked. and by unlocked it was just not there. "Welp that happened." The girl said.

she walked inside to find out what happened. "Yo Nerd!" No awnser. She went around the house.

She first went to the kitchen. "Ewww." She found some shit on the ground. "God does he ever keep the place cleen."

SHe walked around a bit more before finding the basment. "He must be in here. I mean the basment was were he liked the most back home." The girl went down stares and saw The nerd unconcuons and on the ground infront of... Bugs bunny?

"Hay asshole!" The rabbit looked at the girl. "Ehhh whats up dock!" The girl was a bit pissed. "Nobody beats down that ideot except for me." She ran at the rabbit at full speed. Knocking him down with her smaller body. "Take this!" She began to punch the rabbit in the face. Over and over and over. This went on for a bit until he kicked her off.

"Heehee Little bitch think shes top shit!" She gave him a swift kick to the balls. "Ow my fucking balls!" She got up and started to throw punches and kicks at the rabbit. "take this motherfucking asshole." She then kicked him into the futon.

Soon gitar guy came out from behind it. "What the fuck! Why is it always the caoch!" He then saw the smaller girl. "Who the fuck are you?" The girl looked at him holding up two peace signs and smiled. "I am The sister of the Angry Video Game Nerd. the Angry Manga Geek! Just call me Geeky for short." Geeky said. "I review anime and manga old and new.

Music begins to play as a girl with a Floot come out

"she's gonna take right to japan. show off the crappy storys that should be ban. She rather have... a yandere stab her in the throt with knife. She reather be inovlved with a stupid internet waifu strife. She is the angrist Weeb too ever speak. she is the Light novel, OVA and Manga Geek. She's the Angry Manga Geek"

The song ends. "Good job Floot girl." She says. "No prob." She goes into her sleeping bag and begins to sleep. "Wait why does she have a sleeping bag." Gitar guy asked. "Uhh to sleep duh! Baka."

"NEEEEEEEEEE!" The three see bugs bunny get up. "Seems I have to use that stupid device the devil gave me after all." Buggs bunny pulled out a small remote button from his ass.

"See ya!" Nerd Geeky, Gitar guy and Floot girl where all tellaported to a near by comeputer screen "Ho and here!" He also throws a copy of E.T. for the atari along with a copy of the SAO gungail Light novel.

"By-By!"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Friends

The Nerd slowly woke up hearing voices talking. "Nep Nep he's waking up!" He heared a high pitch voice say. "Wow really." Another voice said.

The nerd opened his eyes to see a girl with long peach hair and rather big breast which the nerd took notice of.

"Hay mister glasses guy are you okay!" The girl asked. The nerd got up and took his eyes of her breast to examin the gir better she wore a sweater and long stokings and a short dress.

"Yha I'm okay. By the way the names the nerd... The Fucking Nerd." The Nerd felt like he has seen this girl before but from where.

"Hay seems your awake!" A girl with purple hair said running in with a bright sile on her face.

"Who the mother fukcing hell is you!" The Nerd cursed looking at the girl. "Whoa no need to say such bad words my friend. The names Neptune. CPU of planetune nice to meet you."

She held out her hand and the nerd too it, "The Nerd." "Well hello there The Nerd." "Nerd will be fine." "What kind of Perent names there kid Nerd." The Nerd look at the short girl. "A drunk one."

The nerd got up "Anyways I gotta go back home last thing I remember was getting knocked out by that fucking rabbit" Compa looked at the nerd "Rabbit." Neptune smirked. "What kind of guy loses to a small little bunny." "Trust me That rabbit was a son of a bitch and is also a bird but that's anouther story for another day."

The Nerd began to leave until he was stopped by Neptune. "Wait hold on!" The Ned was a little pissed of at the girl.

"The fuck is it this time!"

Neptune blushed a little. "Can I go with you I have nothing better to do." Then Compa interupted. "Histy said you should do your wor-." "Like I said nothing BETTER to do!" Compa just kept quite.

"Fine lets go." With that the two walked out of Compa's house. "Geez Histy is not going to like this."

Meanwhile

Geek was eatting a a lot of food with a girl with Long purple hair who was sitting next to a girl with black hair in the form of pigtails. "Sooooo you're name?"

The black haired girl asked. "Yha the names Geek. My perents where drunk when they named me." She said with her mouth full and swalowed the large amount of food in her mouth. "Me and my brother where homed schooled. and we did not have maney friends."

The purple haired girl smiled. "We will be your friends!" She sated with a smile. "R-really!" Geek said with tears in her eyes.

She then hugged the two of them. "I never had freinds before!" "You are welcome." The purple haired girl said. "My name is Nepgear and this is Uni."

We hope to be good firends. Nepgear smiled. "At least you are willing to say you don't have freinds un like my sister." Uni siad..

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed that short chapter I hope to make longer ones now that it's summer and I will make a remake to the crystal saiyan which I did not like the original off also I plan to continue the Naruto what if story so plese stay tuned**


End file.
